


The most adorable oblivious guy on earth

by fairyerimbin



Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [6]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crushing, Flirting, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Nicknames, Oblivious Seo Changbin, Pet Names, Prompt Fic, Prompt: Flirting With The Most Oblivious Guy on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Minho constantly flirts with Changbin, in the most obvious way. He even calls Bin nicknames. Though Changbin has no clue what's been going on, oblivious to the fact Minho has a crush on him.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The most adorable oblivious guy on earth

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for always reading my fics 🥺 I've been trying my hardest to write minbin fics (it's really the only "ship" tag I write about help)
> 
> I hope you are having a great day! I do!! I only need to do my internships for three more weeks (only five days left) ^-^

Changbin was in the studio, Chan and Jisung had just left to leave him alone. He was focused on the new song he was working on, he couldn't hear the door open. "Is my favourite producer working on a new masterpiece?" Minho asked, chuckling when Changbin jumped up from his seat. He removed his headset, pushing away from his desk. "I'm working on a song." The younger one said, looking at the older.

"Don't you need to head home, hyung?" Changbin asked as Minho shook his head. He sat down on the couch inside the room, wanting to keep Changbin some company. "I can stay here for a bit. I don't want you to stay alone." Minho said as Changbin nodded, putting on his headphones to continue working on the song.  
  
  
Changbin had a rough night, so he needed a big breakfast. But knowing the other members, he wouldn't get that. "Morning! I made you breakfast. I heard you come home late last night." Minho said when Changbin looked at the plates in front of him.

He didn't really understand. Since when would Minho make food for anyone else? Changbin never even asked him to do it. "Thank you." Changbin smiled, sitting down when Minho put a piece of pancake in his mouth. "Hyung, I can feed myself." Changbin mumbled, taking the fork from Minho who let out a chuckle.  
  
  
Changbin noticed Minho was staring at him working out, without doing anything himself. "It's so mesmerising to me the way your biceps get bigger." Minho suddenly said, taken Changbin by surprise. What was happening? Why was Minho acting more and more strange each day? "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Changbin asked confused, glaring at Chan who started a laughing fit.

"Of course. If we weren't friends, I would have asked you for your number." The dancer said, ignoring the oldest of them laughing while keeping his eyes on the rapper. "You're strange." Changbin rolled his eyes, sipping from his water bottle while Minho kept staring at him. It made him a little vulnerable as if he was trying to look through him.  
  
  
The group were about to have their photoshoot for a new comeback. Stylists were getting them ready. Changbin couldn't help but feel Minho's eyes staring at him. "Is there something wrong with my styling?" The younger one asked, turning around to look at the older who shook his head. He let out a small chuckle.

"You look hot in those leather pants." Minho winked, noticing Changbin had a blush creeping on his cheeks for the first time he was flirting with the younger. Minho never understood how the rapper didn't know he was. "These pants aren't comfortable." Changbin sighed, getting up from his seat as he made his way towards Jisung and Hyunjin. Unaware Minho was still staring at him.  
  
  
Changbin was falling asleep once he finished his solo photos. The others were doing theirs, so he wasn't able to rest on his bed. "Is my bunny tired?" Minho cooed, as he just finished his solo photoshoot as well. Changbin opened his eyes slightly, before opening them completely because of how close Minho's face was. "You're an adorable baby." The older one smiled as the younger tried pushing him away, a blush visible on his cheek.

Changbin got even more confused than before now that Minho was calling him nicknames. "Let me sleep." The younger one said, turning away from the older who could only smile. "Okay, honey bun." Minho chuckled while Changbin's cheeks looked even more flustered. If it wasn't for the make up, his face would look quite red.  
  
  
"I'm telling you. He's been flirting with you a lot this past week." Felix tried explaining to Changbin, but the older didn't believe him. Or he didn't want to see the truth. "Whenever we mention you, he keeps calling you his 'bunny' or even 'hottie'." The younger one said, a chill running down his spine as hearing Minho say that made him feel uncomfortable. "As if someone amazing as Minho hyung likes me." Changbin rolled his eyes, looking outside at the grey weather while Felix sighed, leaving the other alone.   
  
After a mini nap, because of how tired the bad weather was making him feel, Changbin made his way towards the kitchen. He let out a sigh when he saw Minho helping Felix make dinner for them all. Once Minho noticed Changbin, a smile appeared on his face.

"Today sure is a lovely day." Minho said, looking at Changbin who didn't know what was happening. The older noticed how adorable the rapper looked when he was confused. "It's been raining the whole day." Changbin said, looking at Felix who was rolling his eyes. The rapper was too oblivious. "I told you Changbin hyung doesn't know what's happening." Felix said as Minho looked at an even more confused Changbin.  
  
  
Changbin was ready to head to sleep when he saw Minho sitting on his bed. "I think we need to talk." Minho said, looking at Changbin who nodded and sat down next to the older. "I thought you knew..." "I only noticed you were acting so strange." Changbin explained as Minho chuckled, looking at the younger while letting out a sigh. "I was flirting actually. But I can see why you would think that's weird." The older one chuckled, sighing once more. "I honestly didn't know what to do when I noticed how much I was thinking about you." The older one said, placing his hand on top of the younger's hand.

"I have feelings for you." Minho said, hoping he didn't scare Changbin. He didn't need the younger to like him back, but he didn't want to make things awkward between them. Instead of a vocal answer, Changbin leaned in to press their lips together. Minho was taken by surprise though he immediately melted into the kiss.

Once they pulled away, Changbin was a blushing mess. He didn't know what came over him. He didn't see him as someone who would take the step kiss a crush who happens to be crushing on him too. "Cute. I'll keep flirting though." Minho smiled as Changbin rolled his eyes. Though he loved the thought of that. "No nicknames though." Changbin said as Minho chuckled. "I can't promise anything, angel." The older man smiled as the younger tried pushing him. Instead Minho pulled Changbin on top of the bed, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.


End file.
